heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-03 Medical Room Musing
Danger Room sessions are interesting and fun and all, but Domino still prefers the real thing when it can be had. As usual, more time is spent off of the Institute's grounds in favor of doing the odd jobs and runs within the city. What goes down in her average day is her own business, not one to share the details of work that's both risky and questionable in nature. One of the results is harder to hide, however. Even she gets battered, sometimes in ways most spectacular. Her current visit isn't to shoot the breeze with new allies, have some coffee and complain about how scarce hard drinks are upon the grounds. She's going to the medical area, alread shedding her trench and wadding it up under her right arm while carefully flexing her left. The back of the shoulder's scraped up pretty badly, crusted with dried flakes of blood and what looks suspiciously like gravel. Without looking around she steps right on inside, coat getting flung onto the nearest empty patch of countertop. There is almost always a doctor on site; someone who is familiar with the intricacies of mutant physiology, and how much one can differ from the next. On one side, there's a small cluster of beds; nothing that could handle a mass emergency. That's what 'Mutie General' is for. For such a busy school, apparently the student body is on the rather healthy side, as there is only one occupant in the number of beds. A blue, fuzzy figure, with an IV sticking out of his arm.. yellow eyes closed. The monitors do declare that there is a heart beating in his chest, and he is breathing. At first glance, he doesn't look too battered at all.. which may beg the reason why he's there. No bandages, no overt signs of bleeding or trauma. Along the other side, an exam room.. and with Domino's appearance, there is a nurse that comes out to greet her. She looks normal enough; blonde, blue eyes, standing at about 5'6", and doesn't look as if she abides much in the way of nonsense. "Hello.. oh dear.." As if she needs to ask what's wrong. "What happened?" Waving her hand, she looks right at Domino, her brows rising. "I don't care on the story. What I want to know is what happened and are you on file?" Huh. Well, the good news is that Domino won't have to treat herself. She hadn't even considered that option. "Got dragged behind a car," she says with complete nonchalance. Happens all the time, really. Though for as quiet as the room is, there's the unmistakable rhythmic beeping of a machine currently hooked up to someone else... Aw hell, did that Laura kid already go ballistic on another person? With her guns, blades and explosives now on full display for the room to see, Dom holds up a single hand to try and halt any further word or action from the nurse while she follows the sound. The sight of something blue and fuzzy lying in that bed isn't what she's expecting to find. "-Kurt?- The hell happened!" The pursing of the lips of the nurse is probably all that needs be said on that matter, and she begins to reach out to peel off the layers, all while pointing to an exam table. "I'll need to see--" Beat. "Miss?" Sure enough, it is the fuzzy elf himself; a blanket settled on him to keep him warm. Eyes closed, there's no real response. That actually comes from the nurse following behind her. "Mr. Wagner came in last night, unconscious. Mr. Summers said that he'd lost consciousness just after transporting himself and four others over some distance." Nothing was said about a dimension of hell, however. "The computers did register a disruption in neural activity, but it seems to be coming back. I am given to understand that he has regained consciousnessness at one point today, and this is what one would call a 'healing sleep'. Administered by the Medical AI." She exhales in an audible breath, reaching for this now second patient. "Now, if you please.." "That's it?" Domino practically demands of the nurse. "I was just talking to this guy a matter of hours ago and now he's a vegetable, just from a bit of travel?" By now she's turned to stare at the other woman, the look in her iced over eyes far from a friendly or compassionate one. Her own injuries seem to be outright ignored, though it wouldn't be the first time for such an ordeal. "Whatever happened wasn't a training exercise, so what's the deal? I haven't heard anything about dangerous stunts happening this week." Something big and risky, and no one informed her? Seems unusual for a team environment, unless she just happened to miss out due to her absense? Or, no... She's familiar with this kind of scenario. It's a personal matter. Looks like Kurt got caught in the crossfire, too. The nurse's expression doesn't change, though she shakes her head. "No, it wasn't a training exercise." Beat. "It's not the policy to ask more than is necessary to treat our patient. In this case, Mr. Wagner succumbed to extreme fatigue because he'd overextended his gift." Power. Gift. "In his case, doing such a thing could have dire consequences, including death." She smiles tightly, "He is still with us." And for whatever reason, Kurt felt the need to push the envelope. "Leider, ja?" Kurt's voice is low, hoarse, and the yellow eyes haven't yet opened. But, the German.. unmistakably his. The nurse shakes her head in response, "No, Mr. Wagner. Not 'regrettably'." She exhales softly but sharply before turning blue eyes back to Domino. "When you are ready to get the road rinsed from your skin, let me know.. and I'll set up the table for you." There's the good news, Indigo is coming back around. "Noted," Dom quickly tells the nurse before catching herself and offering a somewhat more proper "Thanks." The gravel she's used to, it's the road salt that really grates on the nerves. Winter roads, ugh. With the merc hovering alongside the occupied bed, there's no holding of hands or asking Kurt how he feels. It's not how she operates. "What happened, kiddo? I've got a pretty damned good idea of how capable you are, you wouldn't have let this happen without a very good reason." Is it hypocritical of her to want to know all of the secrets around this place while she continues to live and hide within absolute secrecy? Most likely. Kurt is fine without people hanging over him. In a way, it's the time when he finds being alone to be far preferable as it's when he's at his most vulnerable. And lying thusly, anything could happen if it weren't for the fact that most have no knowledge of this underground portion. Though, even for a man in his twenties, there's that wish that his mother was around. A single yellow, pupilless eye opens, then closes, and then both eyes open before he turns his head slightly.. and he does his best not to groan. He tries for a tight smile before, "I had a very good reason, ja. When the gates of hell are open, und the demons are chasing you, you run." There's a moment of silence before, "Und you are only as fast as your slowest." Blink. "Demons," Domino mutters in a flat tone. "Hell. As in, literally?" Welllll..y'know, there -was- that thing back in Murybet... She got to see it happen. She even knows the other woman that had a hand in ..summoning that hand, or whatever the heck it was. She's getting some answers but it isn't helping put her mind at ease. "What's the current sitch, kiddo? Everyone make it out okay, any cleanup work left to be done? I'm assuming with the lack of alarms that you guys didn't manage to invite a few infernals back to the grounds." Gads, just listen to her. Like she's had any experience with this sort of thing! Demon hunting, not a common ordeal. "Demons, ja.. as I live und breathe." Kurt's trying to make it deliberately hard to determine if he's telling the truth, or stretching it a little. Back there in limbo, there wasn't much separating himself and the residents of that particular infernal place. Not much at all. Nodding his head, he lets the weight of it sink back into the pillow, his shoulders relaxing after their initial tightening. "Ja.. Nicht.. none followed us out, you are correct. But there is more work to be done. Unfortunately, I cannot." Not while he's recouperating. He rolls his head back, brows rising in askance. "You have experience with them?" Domino's expression hardens slightly. More work left to be done. "None," she replies without further hesitation. "I'm about to, though." Whatever's going on, if it's big enough to land you here from overdoing it on the powers front then it must be important enough to pay attention to. "I may not have your sense of speed, but I do have some party favors to bring along. Just point me in the right direction." Or..y'know. Don't. She'll still find out. But, before going anywhere she's got some chunks of gravel to remove from the back of her shoulder. Ten minutes to heal and figure out some baseline logistics, go from there. Just what sort of ordnance -does- one pack for a winter vacation to Hell..? "If you've got any intel to share, now's the time." "They are demons, leibchen.." Kurt pauses, and offers a tired smile. "Und nowhere near as handsome as me." His expression grows serious, however, "Your luck und agilty will get you far. If you stand still, you will be a target." He knows she understands that. "As for what will defeat them, physical attacks, ja.. but they have to be strong." Shaking his head, Kurt exhales in a breath and closes his eyes again, ready to curl up and go to sleep. Part of it is him, the other part could very well be the drugs being pumped into his system to be sure he gets the requesite amount of rest needed to truly recover. "Ask Scott. Und.. be kind. He was hurt by them. If you can find Illyana, a dear friend.. she is the one around which all is revolving at the moment." Magik. The albino's expression hardens as the nurse starts prodding away at the shoulder wounds, though none of your words are lost. Strike hard, strike fast, keep moving. Sounds just like the sort of work she's well accustomed to. "Understood. I'll check in about it." Sucking in a slow breath through her teeth, Domino mutters "Guess all those hours playing 'Doom' are finally going to pay off." "Und leibchen?" Kurt opens his eyes again, his yellow gaze upon her, holding there. "Take care of your teammates. They'll need you." Even with his experience, his mind is filled with 'coulda/shoulda/woulda's.. even from this past run. He grins soon after, "I would think it would be more like our game." 'Playing' in the Danger Room. He takes note, in his fog, of the injuries sustained, and he begins to struggle to sit up. If there weren't the damnable drugs in his system weighing body down.. "Was mit dir passiert?" Shaking his head, Kurt works on remembering that he really needs to speak English. Another sign he's getting to that 'drug sleep' stage. "What happened to you?" Right, right... 'Don't be a hero.' 'Work with your team.' Dom hates to hear those words repeated, but sometimes they need to be refreshed in her mind. This isn't her fight. She's not even sure what anyone was doing out that way or -why.- If she gets to tag along, her role is fire support, first and foremost. Large bore, large capacity, high rate of fire. Check. "Don't worry about it," she grumbles as a chunk of gravel falls into a stainless steel pan with a sharp *Tink!* "Just another day of living in the fast lane." She did make some money out of it, though. Going by the all black, X-less armor she's still wearing, this hadn't been Xavier business. Kurt heard that it was road rash, and he smirks, closing his eyes once again. "You are supposed to stay on the bike und off the road. The 'fast lane' requires a vehicle." For a long moment, he's quiet; perhaps he's gone back to sleep? He hasn't, however. He's listening to the sounds of Dom's treatment, and when it sounds as if the treatment is coming to its conclusion, he offers, "I will pray for you." "Sure, if you want to do it the easy way," Dom says through a clenched jaw. Somehow she still manages to grin through it. The silence which follows is embraced easily enough, the biggest problem being with her keeping still and allowing someone else to do the work for her. There's one more surprise waiting for the woman before she departs. The faint sigh which results does little to hide the troubled thoughts rolling through her mind. "Best keep it for someone deserving, Blue." It's not a point which she cares to discuss any further, promptly grabbing her coat and stepping out into the hall. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs